Black Hair and Blue Eyes are my Favorite
by houseofnightfanclub
Summary: A cute explanation (not entirely reasonable) reason why Magnus likes black hair and blue eyes. Takes place after City of Lost Souls, so it contains spoilers. One-shot. Contains Latin and Indonesian... you may need to use google translate.


**Just a one shot explaining why Magnus likes black hair and blue eyes so much ;D**

**Contains the depressing CoLS Malec spoiler**

* * *

Her fingers twitched in anticipation. Her eyes fluttered underneath her lids. Clary woke up with a terrible urge. She had felt the urge over come her before.

A rune.

A rune was coming to her. There was a spiral and… two connecting lines? She needed to write it down. Her fingers were dying to sketch the pattern. She would lose it if she didn't.

She looked to the bedside table, but her sketchpad wasn't there. _Of course_, she thought, _I left it downstairs. _

As carefully as she could, she pushed the sheets off of her, and padded to the door. Jace rolled over as he grumbled something, curling up with the pillow her head had just left.

Clary walked silently, but as quickly as she could, down the halls of the Institute to find her sketchpad, passing no one except for Church. The cat paid little attention to her.

"What are you doing?" A voice seemed to appear out of nowhere, making her jump. _Jace_. His black shirt and loose pants were wrinkled from sleep and his hair was sticking to one side. "I heard you get up. Is something wrong?" Jace's body grew more alert as he began to wake.

"No. No." Clary waved her hands, feeling silly. "I just—I need to draw a rune. It's driving me insane."

"It couldn't wait until morning?" Jace stretched his arm across his chest, his corded muscles tightening and then loosening.

"No. I just have to grab my sketchbook and draw it." Clary smiled. "I'll be real quick, I promise. I'll meet you back in bed."

Instead of listening to Clary's false innuendo, Jace followed her to the kitchen. And instead of the room being empty, she found Alec sitting on a stool, drooping onto the counter, staring at a broken phone and Isabelle holding a cup of steaming something. Alec's eyes were red and puffy—from Magnus no doubt. Clary's heart ached momentarily for him, but she had her own needs to attend to before she could worry about someone else.

Jace sat down and joined the other tired Shandowhunters at the table and supported his head with his hands. None of them had been getting much sleep lately. They had Sebastian to thank for that.

Clary found her sketchbook in a bag of her overnight things for when she spent the night at the Institute. Already feeling better, she sat down and began drawing.

As she sketched the rune something felt out of place, but Clary couldn't say what. The strokes were right. A long curved line with a connecting spiral, and three solid lines. Strangely, this rune reminded her of the portal rune.

_That's it. _

"I need a steele." She said aloud with her palm up. She was too busy envisioning the rune on the wall to notice who gave her the tool. She began to draw.

"Why are you down here?" Jace asked, directing his attention away from Clary, but not entirely.

"I'll give you one guess." Alec mumbled.

"Magnus?"

Clary was still drawing as they talked.

"Yes. Magnus, Magnus, Magnus. Everything goes back to Magnus. I'm going to kill him. What was he thinking? Breaking up with you like that…" Isabelle's 'protective sister voice' whisper-yelled.

Just as Isabelle spoke, Clary finished the rune with the three lines, forming a sort of triangle. She whispered to herself, the words easily rolled off her tongue, "Past…present…future…"

The rune began to glow an iridescent blue as the lines grew bolder until it all became one circular shape.

"What is it?" Isabelle asked. "Is it a portal?"

"No," Jace said, just as confused. "No. This is _different_."

Clary began walking forward to it, hand outstretched. She touched the shining surface of it and was instantly sucked in, but not before she felt a hand on her wrist.

The trip through the portal gave Clary a wave of dizziness, followed by even more vertigo. She spun and tumbled thru and eventually landed on a hard cobblestone floor.

In pain, Clary tried to sit up. Her wrist ached, but it wasn't broken. She noticed Alec, Isabelle, and Jace had all been through the same journey as well.

All of them were in some sort of stone room, only a barred window let moonlight in, otherwise the room would be pitch black. Strangely, there was nothing in the room except for the Shadowhunters. No weapons. No library. Nothing. Just brick.

Jace was the first to explore. He marched over to the door, inspecting it. It was made of extravagant wood and iron that was twisted into runes—obviously Shadowhunters of some sort owned this place.

"Where are we?" Clary finally whispered, hoping someone would respond, but before she could get an answer, footsteps drew closer, shutting everyone up.

The large wooden door swung open with a groan and candlelight flickered into the dark room.

"_Qui estis?" _A voice questioned not out loud, but in Clary's head. By the look on everyone else's faces, the voice spoke in their heads too. The person was wearing a parchment colored robe. A Silent Brother.

Clary knew enough Latin to be able to tell that he was asking who they were, for obvious reasons.

Jace began to explain their predicament in close to fluent Latin. The Silent Brother seemed to understand because he gestured for them to follow him.

Walking through the halls, something still seemed… off. Witchlight lanterns lined the walls as well as stone and marble. Nothing seemed particularly strange for a Silent Brother institution. Nothing seemed strange until they reached the gathering hall where they saw several other Silent Brothers watching a boy with black hair being tortured. His hands were free, but he was being whipped. His screams of agony echoed against the hard walls, making Clary grab from Jace's hand. This seemed so barbaric for the Silent Brothers. Then again… they _do_ deface themselves.

"_Non_." The boy's bloody back was facing Clary so she could not see his face, and yet there was something similar about him. His voice was recognizable. "_Non magis. Non possum ego_." The boy pleaded.

Isabelle, Alec, Jace, and Clary followed the Silent Brother around to the Council of Brothers. Only then, could they see the identity of the boy. Everyone, including Clary, gasped as they recognized the face.

Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn.

The boy breathed hard as he looked up at the new Shadowhunters with his golden-green cat eyes. He appeared to be sixteen, much younger than she knew him to be, but that didn't make sense; the only time he would be this young would be, "In the past." Clary whispered.

"What?" Jace asked, eyebrows furrowed.

"The rune I drew wasn't just a portal rune, it was a," Clary laughed at the ridiculousness of the name. If only Simon were here. "Time traveling rune."

'_Qui estis?' _A voice asked again. This one was much deeper and belonged to a tall hooded man in the center. He stood up as he spoke in their minds. '_Quid est vestra negotia hic?' _

As Jace negotiated and worked his charm Clary returned her attention to young Magnus. What year would it have to be if he was still growing? She had never seen or heard Magnus talk about aging, at least not in her lifetime.

Clary also noticed Alec looking at his newly ex-boyfriend with a terrible look of longing and sorrow.

Young Magnus look beaten and pale. There were no sparkles on his face, no makeup, no hair gel, and he was wearing a plain pair of slacks. No top. The Silent Brothers had stopped beating him long enough for him to get a quick glance at the new company. He was shaking. With his jaw set he looked quickly back at the stone floor, afraid he may be beaten again for stealing a glance.

"What are you doing with him?" Clary asked, interrupting Jace and the Silent Brother. Clary couldn't see his eyes but his hood turned toward her.

'_What?' _A heavily accented voice asked. So they _do_ know English.

"The boy," she pointed at Magnus's bleeding body. "Why are you hurting him?"

'_He is Warlock.' _The words were dripping with annoyance, like they came from someone who had been working all night on a project without any results.

Apparently the Silent Brother had been speaking in Magnus's head too because he finally spoke up, but not in Latin or English, an unknown language to Clary. "_Saya tidak bisa melakukan apa yang anda minta_." It sounded like he was begging, but the Silent Brothers did nothing about it. Magnus muttered under his breath, gritting his teeth, "_sampah_." He spit on the ground.

One of the brothers, looking like he had gotten an order, took Magnus by the arm. Magnus jerked away from him with a scowl.

Surprising Clary and Magnus, Alec ran forward before the Silent Brother could take Magnus away. "I'll escort him." He said softly. Alec wanted to hate Magnus, but this one hadn't broken up with him, this one hadn't kissed him, this one hadn't loved him, but he couldn't help but love this Magnus. He couldn't help but love Magnus.

'_Fine_,' Gesturing with his arm, the head Silent Brother spoke. '_Take him away. He done today.'_

"Come on," Alec gently grabbed Magnus by his arm and helped him walk. There was a limp to Magnus's walk and Alec couldn't help but think of all the times this situation had been reversed. Magnus always came to Alec's rescue. A soft smile played against Alec's lips.

As they walked, they were both silent, until Magnus spoke up, "_Here_." He pointed limply at a door and Alec pushed it open with his shoulder. Magnus hobbled to the bed and collapsed onto it.

Alec knew he should say something, but what? This Magnus had no idea who Alec was, but this was the only way he could get a word out to Magnus.

"Magnus," Alec walked into the room and kneeled next to the bed. Magnus looked at him with confusion, but also affection. His long fingers found Alec's and intertwined them together, squeezing hard. Magnus's cat eyes bored into Alec's blue ones. He took a shaking hand and brushed a black strand of hair out of Alec's face.

"_Quærens me," _Magnus's weak voice said, "thank you." Before any more words could come out, Magnus's eyes fluttered shut with a smile on his face.

Alec lost his voice. His mind knew the words he wanted to say, what he should say, but his mouth couldn't form them. All those memories, all those happy days spent together, countless hours. Only one phrase that Alec knew would be able to describe all it his emotions. Slowly, Alec formed the words, "_aku cinta kamu." _Alec whispered the words and then gently kissed Magnus's forehead.

* * *

**what do you think? review and let me know please :) this is my first tmi fic**


End file.
